


Here We Meet

by TheDuke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Big Brother Dean, Bottom Castiel, Castiel and Dean in Love, Crush at First Sight, Cute Castiel, Dean Loves Pie, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hotels, Human Castiel, I just wanted him to have a different last name, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore and Sam Winchester Get Married, Lonely Castiel, M/M, Marriage, Mechanic Dean, Nurse Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Russian Castiel, Sam and Jess seem like dicks, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Dean, at first, but they're not i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDuke/pseuds/TheDuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Vaklav lives alone in his apartment with his cat. His life isn't so amazing now, but his college years were the best. He was friends with Sam Winchester and Jessica Moore, and watched them fall in love. But after years of them drifting from him, he hasn't seen them in two years. So when he gets an invitation to their wedding he is shocked, but he goes anyway. There he meets Sam's brother Dean, who he had heard so much about before, and is dragged to be a bridesmaid of Jessica's. Their wedding is wonderful, but the way Dean looks at him during it is even more so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have written many fanfictions, specifically SPN, but I'm taking a leap here and trying to publish something. I don't have this done right now, but I will try my hardest to update it as often as I can. This won't be very long, I'm planning on it being pretty short, but I try.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this if you are, and any mistakes you find, just tell me and I will fix them.

When Castiel was in college for nursing, he didn't have a roommate. He wasn't planning on making any good friends, he just wanted to focus on his classes, just wanted to graduate and make his family proud. But then he met one Sam Winchester in the library his second year. Sam, also becoming a nurse and in his first year, had so many questions, and Castiel was glad to answer them.

Sam became his best friend in that year, and Castiel watched as Sam fell in love with this beautiful blonde girl named Jess. They were a trio, and Castiel loved it. For the first time, he felt included, he felt like he had friends.

But after that year, Sam decided nursing wasn't for him, and moved to a different college two hours away. Castiel and Jess were still doing nursing, and they had a lot of classes together, so they hung out a lot. But then Jess started visiting Sam whenever she could, and they always visited each other, without Castiel. He could understand why they wouldn't invite him, they wanted to be alone, they were in love.

Then at the end of that year Jess graduated, leaving Castiel behind to go live with Sam in his apartment. It was a pretty great two years, and he doesn't think he would change anything. Though after college, and even when Castiel graduated, Sam and Jess didn't really care. They went to his graduation, they called him every now and then, but it just seemed like they forgot about him.

So now, years later, when Castiel is working for a big hospital as one of the head nurses, he's very surprised when he gets an invitation to a wedding. He doesn't have any friends, unless you count the nursing staff that he'll go out drinking with every couple of weeks, but he doesn't really. He lives in a decent sized apartment on the second floor, that he can afford. So life feels good for him. The best part is that now he's alone, he can finally get the cat he always wanted. She's black and her name is Meg.

He's shocked when he reads the invite. You are invited to the wedding of Sam Winchester and Jessica Moore. He stops reading, slowly putting the card down on his counter. Sam and Jess, he hasn't seen them in at least two years. They're inviting him to their wedding? He was confused as to why they would want him there.

He sighs, picking it up and reading where and when it is. July 6th, in Palo Alto at some church. Cas thinks for a moment. It wouldn't hurt to go, it wasn't too far away, and he would love to see his old friends again.

Okay, it's decided, he'll take July 6th off and drive over there to see them get married.

***

When Castiel reached the hotel he would be staying at the night of July 5th, he hadn't realized how many other people would be there. He had to wait for at least thirty minutes to just get checked in. His room was on the second floor, surprisingly, since everyone else seemed to be on the first. He knew there wouldn't be too many people, because Sam and Jess aren't really the type of people to have five hundred plus people at their wedding.

Castiel reached his room, putting down his smaller bag and swiping the keycard through the lock. He opened the dark room and stepped inside. One bed, good window looking out over the city that opens up which is nice. He puts his bags down at the foot of the bed, turning on the light as well.

That night, he doesn't join all the other guests at the party going on downstairs. Instead he just takes out a book and sits on the bed until he is ready to go to sleep. At least, that was the plan. Just as he had taken off his jacket and tennis shoes, about to shuck off his jeans, a loud knock came at the door. Castiel sighed, but went to the door anyway.

As he opened it, he was very surprised because he was not expecting Sam Winchester to be standing there looking very drunk and held up by a shorter man who was probably drunk too. It wasn't even that late and Sam was already drunk.

"Sam," Castiel greeted, leaning against the door frame.

"Castiel freaking Voklav! You Russian butt, I haven't seen you in sooo long!" Sam yells at him, not in a mean way really, in a more 'I've missed you' kind of way. Castiel laughs, not realizing how glad he is to see Sam again.

"It's nice to see you too, Sam," he complies in his deep voice.

"Oh my God, I forgot how boring you were, too. Always so monotone!" Sam groans, his eyes starting to slip shut. Castiel sighs, raising his eyebrows. Of course, no wonder they weren't friends.

"Thanks," Castiel rolls his eyes sarcastically.

The man holding Sam up grins at Cas, then shifts Sam's weight on him.

"We better get going. Someone is a little drunk," the man chuckles, and Castiel feels like he's just noticed him. His bright green eyes and crinkles in the corners seem to give Castiel his own smile.

"Um, yeah," Castiel says a little awkwardly, blushing a bit at the handsome man.

"Cas! This is my big brother, Dean! I forget that you guys have never met!" Sam shouts out suddenly. Cas flinches, then it comes flooding back. Sam having late night calls with his brother Dean. Sam talking about his childhood and his awesome big brother Dean. Sam so excited to see his big brother Dean.

"Ah, yes, Dean. I remember Sam talking a lot about you," Castiel smiles at Dean, who looks away.

"Yep, that's me," he breathes out.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you," Cas mumbles awkwardly, looking away.

Dean nods, "Well, I better get this one to bed. He has a wedding to do tomorrow." He takes Sam and drags him down the hall not too far away.

Castiel stares after Dean. Was it just him, or was there something between them?

"Dean, you should totally ask Cas out!" Sam tries to whisper, but pretty much yells. Castiel laughs and blushes, as Dean smacks his brother and shoves him into his room.

"Shut up, you oaf."

***

The next day Castiel woke up at 7:30 to his alarm on his phone going off. He doesn't rush as he does his morning routine, knowing that the wedding isn't until noon. After he's done, and is dressed in skinny jeans and a black polo, he collapses on his bed, wondering what will happen today.

Last night no one talked to him or called when he got here, but then later he saw Sam. He doesn't know why Sam wanted to see him, especially when he's drunk and it's the day before his wedding. Though it was very nice to see him again, even in his state. Maybe they'll get to hold an actual conversation today.

Then there was Dean. Sam's brother who he had heard so much about in their college years. The few times that Sam went to see him, he either went alone or brought Jess. He might have been a little hurt that he never even asked Castiel to go too, but he can understand, and Sam has long been forgiven. He had only ever seen one picture of Dean, but he barely remembered it a day later, let alone years later. 

But he seemed nice, so Cas decided he would try to befriend him.

It was easier than he expected too.

At nine o'clock, three hours before the wedding, someone knocked at his door. He opened it begrudgingly but didn't regret it when he saw Dean Winchester standing there in a suit. Cas swallowed, trying not to look him up and down, and failing.

Dean smirked before saying, "Hey, Cas, would you do me a favor?"

Cas narrowed his eyes, tilting his head. "...What?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, one of Jessica's bridesmaids bailed last minute," Cas already knew where this was going, but he let Dean continue, "and we were wondering if you would fill in?"

Cas just stared at him for a moment, making Dean uncomfortable and fidgety.

"Um, no?" Cas says it like a question, wondering why they would even need an extra bridesmaid, it's not like they can't be uneven.

"Oh, Cas, come on, please," Dean groans, begging. Castiel raises an eyebrow at him, smiling just the slightest. 

"I don't know..." he feigns weariness. He'll do it for Sam, Jess, and Dean, he just likes seeing him squirm.

"Ugh," Dean grunts loudly, barging past Cas and into his room. Cas tries to protest, but Dean shuts the door and starts looking around.

"What are you doing, Dean?" Cas almost yells, more surprised than angry.

"Trying to find your suit. I'll make you do it if I have to," he says in a determined voice, not looking at Cas.

"God, fine, yeah I'll do it," Cas sighs, turning around to get his suit from where it's hanging in the bathroom. He doesn't expect it when arms wrap around his waist and suddenly his feet are not touching the ground and he is spinning in circles and he's very confused.

When he gets on solid ground, he turns to see Dean smiling joyfully, a little smug. "Okay, come on, I'll even help you," and with that he rushes to the bathroom and grabs his tux, throwing it on the bed and going over to Castiel.

Cas just lets it happen up until the point when Dean has taken off his shirt.

"Woah, what are you doing?!" he jumps away, keeping away from Dean. "If you're going to be undressing me, it's going to be under very different circumstances."

Dean stops and looks at him, his eyes widening for a second before a blush sets in and he's looking away, embarrassed. "Okay, yeah. I'll just...wait in the hall, yeah," he stutters awkwardly, walking out of the room.

Cas rolls his eyes and gets dressed in his tux, taking his time to look into the mirror and make sure he looks good. Everything is fine except for his tie, which is a knotted mess. Castiel sighs, knowing he can't make it any better. So he just goes to get Dean.

When he walks out of his room, phone, keys, and key card in hand, Dean is leaning against the wall next to Cas' room.

"Okay, I'm ready, Dean."

Dean looks at him, his gaze roaming up and down his body. "Well," he starts, "I would say you look obscenely hot," now it's Cas' turn to blush, "but the tie is just not doing it for me."

Cas rolls his eyes, "Then help me, jerk."

Dean laughs and steps forwards, getting into Cas' space and looking into his eyes before he actually starts untying anything. Cas stares at him the whole time, their faces close. He now notices the freckles that are scattered across Dean's face, the way his green eyes have an almost gold tinge to them, and how Dean is a couple inches taller than him.  


When Dean's done tying, Cas looks away as Dean's eyes land on his face. Neither of them move away, but instead their bodies seem to gravitate towards the other. Then Dean leans in, so Cas leans in, and suddenly their noses are touching, and Cas' eyes are closing, and-

"Stop flirting with my bridesmaid, Dean Winchester!" the very familiar voice of Jessica Moore yells at them from down the hall. Cas jerks away, his face heated, but Dean stays there, looking at him longingly.

"Really, Jess?" Dean turns and complains to her. But she's not listening, she's walking down the hall past Dean and to Cas, crushing him in a hug. He laughs loudly squeezing her smaller frame tight.

"I missed you," he whispers into her hair, his eyes closed. Dean, feeling like he's intruding on a private moment, turns away.

"I know, Cas, I'm sorry," Jess whispers back, her voice sorrowful. They pull away and just stare at each other smiling. Cas puts his hand up to Jess' face, basking in how she looks.

"You look beautiful, Jess," Cas tells her, smiling brightly.

"Thank you, Cas," she blushes, brushing her long wavy hair back over her shoulder. She's just wearing skinny jeans and a tank top, but she looks beautiful with her tan skin and her blue eyes.

Dean clears his throat, breaking their eye contact. Jess turns to Dean.

"Oh, you're just jealous that I interrupted your moment with him, so now you're doing it to me," she huffs, taking Cas' hand and dragging him along the hallway. Cas and Dean look at each other, Cas telling him with his eyes to come too. Dean sighs and does just that.


	2. Chapter 2

It's just an hour before the wedding, and Cas is very worried that he is going to trip, or do something stupid. Jess had already prepped him on what was going to happen. He saw Sam earlier again, and this time, their reunion was much better than last night.

Dean laughed hard when Sam blushed as he remembered what happened.

He was going back and fourth between Sam, Dean, and the other groomsmen, and Jess' room and her bridesmaids. He only knew who Jess was when he was with them, but she was too occupied getting ready. So he went to Sam and Dean, who weren't doing a whole lot, and tried to talk to them, but the other guys kept distracting them.

Now, he's just given up, and is sitting against a wall in the hallway between the two rooms. He doesn't know how long he's been sitting there, but it's long enough that he can see people through the window starting to fill up the church. He sighs, wondering sadly if this was all worth it.

What's going to happen when the wedding is over? He has a job and a life, even if it is pitiful, but he doesn't want this to be the only time he sees his friends for the next three years. He could move here, but that seems risky. He's already made his way up to the top of the nurse hierarchy at the hospital, he doesn't want to have to do that again at a new hospital where he knows no one.

He's thinking about these things when someone walks out of Sam's room and comes over to him. When Cas looks up, it's Dean, standing above him and giving him a smile.

"Hey, Cas," he greets, sliding down the wall to sit next to him.

"Hello, Dean," he says back, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"You ready for the wedding? It's really soon."

"Yeah, I know," Cas tries to laugh, putting his head in his hands. Dean doesn't ask what's wrong, because he already knows. He can see the internal conflict in Cas' eyes, but it's something that he needs to decide, not Dean.

Dean stands up again, offering his hand to Cas, who takes it. They're standing close, like earlier that day. But now seems like such a different time, and Cas doesn't know if he wants to do this.

But Sam makes the decision for them when he barges out of his room calling for Dean.

"Dean! Stop flirting with Cas, I need you to tell me when I can go up there!" he yells, making Cas jump away from him.

"I'm gonna get back to Jess," he mumbles awkwardly, gesturing to her door and bolting for it, feeling his face heat up.

He hears Dean's sigh before he yells something back to Sam, but by then, Castiel has shut the door.

***

Castiel doesn't realize until it's about to happen that he's going to be walking down the isle on the arm of Dean Winchester. Jess gives him the smile when she tells him that makes him think she set this up.

Music plays as he is led by Dean, and everyone is staring at them. Castiel's face heats up, his grip tightening on Dean's arm. He absolutely hates everyone looking at him. He never knows if they're laughing at him, if they think he's stupid, whatever. He hates it.

Dean seems to catch on to this as he looks down and Cas and reaches over with his other arm to rub his hand softly. Cas greatly appreciates the gesture, but it ends too soon, and they have to part ways at the alter.

The rest of the groomsmen and bridesmaids walk up and stand by Cas and Dean. They exchange smiles, but no one notices as louder music starts to play and Jess rounds the corner with a bouquet of flowers, and in a stunning dress. She looks absolutely beautiful, and Castiel can see why Sam would want to marry her. 

When she's coming up to the alter, Cas takes her bouquet before she steps next to Sam, who reaches for her hands. They look at each other happily, ready to finally be married.

The priest starts off with the classic, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to commemorate the marriage between Sam Winchester and Jessica Moore."

He continues to talk about the duties of each of them, but Cas isn't really paying attention. He can see Dean across from him in front of Sam and Jess, and he catches Dean staring at him. Cas narrows his eyes, but Dean retaliates with a wink and a dark look. Cas' eyes widen with shock, then anger. He gestures to Sam and Jess with his eyes, wanting him to actually pay attention to his brother's wedding.

Dean rolls his eyes, but does it anyway, smiling like an idiot. Cas tries to do the same, also smiling, but he can't help it when he drifts off, the priest just kind of boring. But after a little bit, Sam starts to repeat after the priest, "To have and to hold, for better or for worse..." It's very sweet, Jess looks like she's glowing as she says the same things to Sam, who is starting to cry.

He expects them to go to the rings, but Sam and Jess have decided that they want to do their own vows too, to which Castiel almost sighs at. Those cheesy idiots.

"Jessica, I've known you since we were both in college, trying to live our life. I've loved you ever since I saw you helping your drunk friend throw up somewhere safe at the only party I ever went to," Sam starts, causing everyone to laugh and one of the bridesmaids to blush furiously, hiding her face. "I think there was a reason I went to that party that night, that I saw you when I did. Because we hand so many obstacles to overcome, but we did it all together, and I'm so proud of us. I love you, Jess," he pulls out the rings from his pocket and slips the thinner jeweled one on Jess' finger.

Jess takes the other ring, looking up at Sam. "Sam, ever since I first saw you, I knew you were the biggest dork in the world," Sam and Dean cracked up, while everyone else just chuckled a bit. "Then, you were my dork, and everything was too fast and too slow all at once. But every moment that I was with you, whether we were fighting or hugging, those were the best moments. I wouldn't change it for anything. I love you, Sam," she said the end breathlessly, finally starting to tear up as she slid the think golden ring onto Sam's finger.

"You may now kiss," the priest announced, and Sam and Jess wasted no time in locking their lips together. They pulled apart and smiled at each other hugely.

Everyone was smiling widely, touched by the sweet moment. Even Cas, who didn't know why he was up here, admired them for sticking through it all. He can almost see the moment Sam introduced Jess to him, and they fell in love in a different way. He remembers how Jess stayed at their apartment more often than her own, and the movies they all watched together. But mostly, he sees the struggle from both sides, the will to endure through everything, and in the end, it payed off greatly.

Castiel was so incredibly happy for his friends, and it warmed his heart to the core. He realized that he wanted something like this. He wanted a relationship as strong as Sam and Jess'.

Dean meets his eyes from across the alter.

Maybe he will finally get that.

***

The next time Castiel feels somewhat good after that is actually not that far afterword. It's at the reception, which is mostly just friends and family. He watches fondly as Sam and Jess dance together, and Jess with her father, then Sam with his mother. It's all very sweet, especially when they cut the cake.

"I can't believe they didn't get pie instead. I'm offended," Dean complained loudly to Cas, making sure that Sam could hear him. Sam sighed and rolled his eyes, walking to the food table and showing Dean that there is in fact, an assortment of pies.

Cas laughed out loud as Dean gasped joyfully. "Sammy, you did this for me?" he faked crying sarcastically. "I love you, you huge Sasquatch," he cried out, going over to him and giving him a big hug, strangling the bigger man.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, and Cas laughed and laughed. Dean broke away chuckling, going back to Cas and smiling at him as he laughed still. He seemed to look a little proud.

Everybody was dancing on the floor it seemed. There were some people, like him, that were leaning against a wall watching, or sitting in one of the tables doing nothing or eating. Castiel was currently sitting at a vacated table close to the dance floor, his chair turned to face the dancers.

He was looking down at his napkin, fiddling with it, looking up every now and then. This time he looked up and his eyes landed immediately on Dean, who was fast dancing with his hands on a girl's hips.

She was holding onto his biceps, smiling and laughing with him, her perfect brown hair flowing around. Dean seemed to be enjoying himself, which caused a shot of jealously to ring up his body. He clenched his jaw and stared on sadly.

Of course, why would Dean pay any attention to him? Cas was probably just someone that Dean felt like teasing, and he fell for it. Cas sighed, looking away and feeling the same old depression kick his stomach.

Now, he just wanted to go home. He was happy to see Sam and Jess, and even Dean, but they didn't want him any more. He was just someone to fill a spot, they didn't even want him up there.

He should just leave, nobody cares. The only one who seems to care is his cat, and she's still at his house. 

Castiel rips the napkin in half in anger, but it all deflates from him the next moment. He doesn't have the effort to be angry, so he sighs and puts the napkin on the table, ready to leave.

Only, when he looks up, Dean is in front of him.

"Hey, Cas," he greets cheerfully.

"Hello," Cas says, sounding much more monotone than Dean.

"Are you gonna join in?"

"Um, no," he stands, his proximity closer to Dean than he would like right now. "I was actually just about to leave."

Dean's eyes widen, one of his hands touching Cas' arm. "But, Cas..." he whines, thinking of something to say. "You haven't even danced or anything, come on," he urges.

Cas blushes, looking away at the people dancing. "I don't even know any of these people, Dean. I don't really...belong here," he mumbles, pulling away from Dean's hand and wrapping his arms around himself, closing up.

"Cas..." Dean trails off, confused. The next thing he knows, Dean has stepped further into his space and is hugging him. Cas stands there shocked, the warm embrace of Dean seeming to heal him. He moves his arms from around his own body and wraps them around Dean's waist instead, resting his head on Dean's shoulder. 

Dean pulls away, keeping his hands on his shoulders, and looks him dead in the eyes. "Cas, you're not unwanted, you're not a burden, you're not alone. We want you here, all the ones that matter."

Dean's declaration makes him smile, his mood immediately lightening. "Thanks, Dean," he sighs.

"Now, let's go dance!" he yells, making Cas groan and laugh at the same time. They're almost to the dance floor when Jess cuts in front of them, looking excited.

"Cas, dance with me!" she smiles up at him. Dean rolls his eyes and groans.

"Jess, Cas is dancing with me," Dean states clearly, giving Jess a challenging look. Jess gets serious immediately, turning to Dean with raised eye brows and a jut to her hip.

"Really."

Dean frowns, sighing and crossing his arms, looking away. "Fine, go dance with your not-husband," Dean grumbles as Cas is dragged onto the dance floor by Jess.

The song is fairly fast, but the only dance Cas knows is moving back and forth with his feet. Jess grabs his wrists, making him move his arms. He laughs with her, moving along, then twirling her around, making her silky blue dress fly out. He grabs her hips, she grabs his shoulders, and they proceed to dance around awkwardly, laughing the whole time.

While Cas dances, distracted, Sam finds Dean, and together they watch Jess and Cas dance around. 

"I love her so much, Dean," Sam confesses, gazing at Jess fondly. Dean looks at him.

"She loves you too, man. There is no denying that," he smiles, turning back to look at them. He stares longingly at the pair.

"Yeah," Sam sighs, pausing. He glances at his brother. "You know, I really think you should ask Cas out on a date."

Dean chuckles, "Yeah...maybe," he agrees just to satisfy Sam, who gives him a bitch face.

"Dean."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Sure, I'll do it," Dean actually gives in this time. Sam turns back to Cas and Jess, they both watch them.

After a little bit, Dean fondly says, "He's amazing, Sam."

Sam chuckles, "I know. He really is. The only thing I wish could change these past years is that we never left Cas alone. I wonder if he has any friends now. I wonder if he missed us as much and we missed him.."

Dean frowns and looks at Sam. He already knew what had happened with Cas, and he knew how Cas felt. "Sam...he missed you guys so much more," Dean told him with a sigh. "Just don't make him miss you again, okay?"

They looked at each other. "Yeah, Dean. I won't," he promised with a determined look in his eyes. They turned again when Jess and Cas walked up to them, smiling like idiots, which made the brothers smile too.

"That was fun, huh, Cas?" Jess asked him, playfully knocking their shoulders together.

"Yeah, it was," Cas laughed out, looking up at Dean.

"It's my turn now," he said, raising his eyebrows at Cas, who blushed fiercely. Dean stepped to him and put a hand on his lower back, urging him to move with him to the dancing. 

It is the perfect time, too, because the D.J. has changed it to a slow song. Some people leave, and some join, but it's all couples swaying to the music. Dean drags Cas to the middle of the floor and snakes his arms around his waist.

Cas stares up at him, feeling awkward, but then Dean gives him this soft, loving smile, and Cas relaxes, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. They sway back and forth to the slow music, stealing glances at each other every now and then.

"God," Dean chuckles, "we're acting like we're in middle school."

That makes Cas laugh, nodding his head in agreement. They silently agree to come closer, and their cheeks are touching. Cas leans into him, basking in the warmth of another body against his. Dean hugs him close, running his thumb along where it can reach. Cas sighs out Dean's name, so happy to just be here, with this amazing man. Dean pulls back just enough so they can look each other in the eye.

"Go on a date with me?" Dean asks, his soft eyes looking at Cas with genuine affection.

Cas smiles, raising an eyebrow. "Dean Winchester," he breathes out. "After almost kissing me twice, I thought you would do that first," he teases, "But if you would rather wait-"

Dean interrupts him by pressing their lips together at last. They stop swaying and start making out instead. Dean's pulled him close again, and Cas' arms are wrapped fully around Dean's neck. Dean's tongue swipes at his lips, and he opens for him, letting their tongues rub against each other. 

It's incredible. Castiel loves it, not just the kissing, but the Dean part, that what is so great about this.

***

It's around ten o'clock when everyone has left, but a few of them all go into one room. Castiel is sitting on the bed in Sam and Jess' room, grabbing a shot from Dean and tipping it back into his mouth. Time passes quickly for them as they become more drunk, playing drinking games and laughing at each other. 

"Dean!" Cas yells, laughing as he tries to push Dean off of him. "You're crushing me!"

"Nooo....!" Dean whines tiredly, draping his body over him. "You...comfy," he mumbles, almost falling asleep. Meanwhile Sam and Jess are on the ground laughing their asses off at them. 

"Get a roooom!" Jess hiccups, giggling and pulling at Sam's long hair.

Dean stands abruptly, grabbing Cas' jacket and hauling him up too, giggling. "Fine, we will!" and with that he throws the door open and takes Cas down the hall to his own room. Cas kisses Dean's neck sloppily, not waiting for him to close the door. They kick off their shoes, lips embracing wetly.

Cas shoves Dean's jacket off and pulls away to shake his arms to get his stubborn jacket off too. They embrace again excitedly, walking to the bed, where Cas trips when he climbs on, and continue to make out. Dean pulls away to take out his shirt, giving Cas the chance to shuck his pants and climb under the covers. Dean smiles at him and does the same, taking much longer and causing Cas to start to fall asleep. Dean groans as he climbs on top of Cas, who rolls them over so that he's on top. They begin grinding through their underwear, Cas' shirt still on, both of them incredibly tired.

Neither of them says anything as Cas collapses on top of Dean, they only proceed to fall asleep, half naked and horny, but too drunk to continue.

And if Sam and Jess watch them go to Dean's room, high-fiving afterwords, no one notices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, the smut will have to hold off.  
> I don't exactly know how weddings go, so I just went off of this website, just tell me if I screwed something up.  
> Thank you all for leaving comments and kudos, it makes me very happy and motivated!
> 
> I'll try to update as soon as I can, probably tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean wakes up first, feeling something heavy on top of him, the blazing sun burning his eyes, and a pounding in his head. He glances around, happy to note that he is in his own room, which is recognizable by the clothes and garbage everywhere. Not really messy, but haphazardly organized. His attention goes back to his bad hangover, and what is on top of him. He groans loudly, pushing whatever is on top of him to the other side and off of him.

It grunts. Causing Dean to open his eyes wide and quickly look at it. 'It' is Castiel, half naked in only his dress shirt and boxers, deep in sleep. He suddenly realizes that he is also half naked, but more so, in just his boxers.f

What the fuck, Dean thinks, Did Cas and I have sex last night?

It's at that moment that Cas wakes up very abruptly, sitting up and gasping. He winces and puts his hands to his head, the hangover making him feel like he just died and came back. He thought he didn't drink all that much last night, but then again, he can't really remember anything after his third drink and five shots. Dean leans back on the bed and covers his eyes with his right arm, the other one wanting to reach out to Cas, but he stops himself.

"Ugh, Dean," Cas groans, looking at Dean with squinted eyes, admiring the way he is completely still, trying to ignore his headache. Cas looks down at himself, despising that he slept in his nice dress shirt, now it's all wrinkly. He quickly unbuttons it and throws it somewhere, collapsing back on the bed next to Dean and rolling on his side so that he can see the older man better. "What happened last night?"

Dean, who is peeking from under his arm raises an eyebrow at Cas taking off his shirt, smirking a bit and moving his arm so he can look right at Cas, making him blush. "I have no idea, but I think I like it," he flirts smoothly, causing Cas to roll his eyes and look at the white ceiling instead. He closes his eyes, which are burning, not helping his headache and the nauseousness.

"Well..." Cas tries, "I don't feel like we had sex. I mean, there's no evidence I think."

"I don't see anything. We're just half naked..." Dean pondered, looking around. "It'll probably come back to us, don't worry."

Cas scrunched his face, opening his eyes and looking at Dean with a frown. "I wasn't worrying anyway, Dean," he grumbles, turning and looking at the clock instead. Six in the morning. He rolls on his side again, but this time, so that he's not facing Dean. "Go close the blinds, he mumbles into the pillow, causing Dean to almost miss what he says.

Dean huffs and sits up, glaring at Cas, but getting up anyway, despite his hangover. He walks to the window slowly, not wanting to jostle himself too much, with squinted eyes, trying to see and block out the morning sun at the same time. His arm reaches out and quickly shuts the blinds, flooding the room in a light darkness, not totally blocking out the sun, but definitely better than before.

When he climbs into bed, snuggling under the covers, Cas doesn't move at all, and he suspects he is either already asleep, or very close to it. Dean doesn't give a heads up when he scoots closer and snakes his arm around Cas' waist. Hey, if they're sleeping together, might as well make the best of it. Cas is his sorta-almost-boyfriend anyway. 

Cas doesn't complain, actually really liking the feel of Dean against him like this. He rolls over and snuggles into Dean's bare chest, feeling his arms wrap around him, holding him tight. They both continue to drift off into sleep, not very eager to wake up and have to move again.

***

The next time Cas wakes up, he's alone in the bed, which smells greatly of Dean. He opens his eyes slowly, wrapping his arms around Dean's pillow and burying his face in it. A chuckle sounds from where the bathroom is, and Castiel lifts his head enough that he can see Dean with a towel around his waist, obviously just out of the shower.

"You tired?" Dean asks with a raised eyebrow, walking over to him. He leans down so their faces are on the same level, and puts his hand on Cas' head, rubbing his hair.

"Headache..." Cas mumbles, closing his eyes and leaning into Dean's touch.

"I'll get you some aspirin, hold tight," he chuckled, moving to his bag and getting a glass of water from the bathroom. he went back to Cas, making his sit up. "Here, take it, you'll feel better."

Cas begrudgingly sat up and swallowed the pills around water, frowning up at Dean, who seemed too happy.

"Why don't you have a headache?"

"I took some aspirin before you woke up, and I don't really have bad hangovers," Dean smiled, shrugging and walking back into the bathroom. "You might want to get up soon," he called out to Cas. "That is, if you want to go on that date," he wiggled his eyebrows as he stuck his head out to see Cas.

"Dean..." Cas breathed out a laugh, falling back into the bed. After a moment of silence he called out, "Right now?"

"Right now, Baby," Dean confirmed as he walked out in just his boxers, making Cas blush and try not to look at Dean's muscled body. As he began putting his pants on, Cas forced himself to get up, walking into the bathroom to relieve himself. When he came out, Dean gave him his keycard and clothes.

"Go get ready and I'll meet you in the lobby."

"Okay," Cas nodded, haphazardly putting on his pants, not ashamed when he walks to his room bare chested. As he gets to his room, Dean beside him, walking to the lobby, he feels Dean's familiar hand grab his arm.

"Oh, Cas. One more thing."

Cas turns and is greeted by a warm pair of lips against his. Dean's arms wrap around his waist, pulling him close while simultaneously running his tongue along Cas' bottom lip. Cas breathes out through his nose and opens his mouth gladly, resting his free hand on Dean's chest. They explore each others mouths, getting used to the other. When they pull away slowly, they're both breathing heavily, Cas' eyes still closed. "Dean..." he whispers, clenching Dean's shirt in his hand.

"Hurry," he whispers back, moving away and down the hall. Cas breathes deeply, turning around and going into his room. 

As quick as he can, Cas gets dressed in his nice dark skinny jeans. He debates quickly what to wear for his shirt, but chooses a a short sleeved grey button-up with lighter gray dots placed evenly throughout. His teeth get brushed quickly, but not too quick, he doesn't want his breath to stink. A brush tries to comb through his hair, and it gets his bedhead away, but the dark locks are still everywhere, though he tries his hardest.

Cas looks at himself in the full body mirror. He thinks he looks decent enough, and hopefully Dean thinks so too. He breathes in carefully, trying to calm himself. "Okay," he nods, grabbing his wallet, putting his keycard in there, and his keys just in case. He shuts the lights off and heads out, trying not to run to the lobby.

Dean spots him quickly, since he was waiting for him, and they walk to each other. "You ready?" Dean asks, and Cas confirms with a head nod. "Let's go."

"What do you have planned?" Cas questions as they walk out, Dean leading them to his car, a beautiful black Impala from, what Cas is guessing, years and years ago. They get in, and Dean starts the car, listening to it rumble.

"I was thinking maybe we could go get food somewhere, since it's lunch time," he suggests, backing out of his space and carefully driving out of the parking lot, onto the main road.

"Yeah, that sounds nice," Cas agrees, leaning back and watching as they drive down the road. Cas briefly wonders where they're eating, he doesn't really know what's good around here, when Dean turns into the parking lot of a small diner. Cas smiles, "No fancy restaurant Mr. Hotshot?"

Dean chuckles, shaking his head. "This is better than some place where you have to wait three months to actually go to," he promises, looking at Cas then getting out. Cas rolls his eyes, following him out, and into the diner.

The small place is very cozy, with soft music playing, a bar people sat at where you could watch them cook, white tiles, and black booths. It seemed to be mostly (only) frequented by older people, couples and friends. There were only two workers, one on cooking, and one on waiting. 

Castiel loved it.

Dean guided him over to a booth in front of the window. They slid in, Cas still looking around.

"This is a nice place," he commented. "Friendly."

Dean smiled, looking around too. "Yeah, it's been here forever, so only the people who've known it a long time come here. They really like this old diner," he says fondly, clasping his hands on the table and watching as the waitress, probably in her early forties, come over to them, a pad in her hand.

"What can I get for you, boys?" she asked kindly, surprising Cas when they didn't even get menus, they probably never needed them they always had regulars. He had no idea what to say, but luckily, Dean swooped in.

"We'll have some pancakes with eggs and bacon. What do you want to drink, Cas?" he turned towards him as the waitress wrote all this down.

"Just a water is fine," Cas directs at her, then looks back at Dean.

"Coke."

"Okay, I'll be right out with that."

They look at each other, not quite knowing what to say. But once again, Dean saves the day. "You're a nurse, right?

"Yeah, actually I met Sam and Jess at college for it," he informed, folding his hands on the table. "What about you? What do you do?"

"Heh," Dean breathes out. "I'm a mechanic. Didn't go to college or anything fancy like that."

"Well if you're good at what you do, which you clearly are if you have a job, then you don't really need to," Cas shrugged, trying to reassure Dean that it was a perfectly good job.

"Yeah, I guess. Being a nurse, I'm sure, is a much better job."

Castiel laughed, raising his eyebrows. "No. We get under paid and treated like shit from most of the doctors, and a lot of the patents."

"Really?" Dean asked, disbelief clear on his face. "Don't you guys like, save lives though?"

"Apparently not, only the doctors do that," he said sarcastically. "But, it's a good job, and I like being able to help people, a lot of them actually really appreciate it. Sometimes, it really has it's great moments," he nodded thoughtfully.

"Makes sense," Dean hummed. "I guess you're friends with all of them too? Or are you the kind of person who doesn't make work friends, and they all have different jobs?"

Cas blushed, looking away. "Not exactly... I don't really have any friends," he shrugged, trying not to make a big deal of it. So what he didn't have friends. He didn't need them, friends just got in the way. It let him focus on his work and the more important things in his life. Like his cat, or his garden, and definitely his books.

Dean frowned, looking confused. "You don't have any friends? Really?"

"Well... yeah. I was never really good at making friends, and Sam and Jess were my first real friends. After they left, I just didn't see the need to have more friends, I guess," Cas shrugged again, feeling awkward about the whole situation.

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but the waitress came just in time with their food. They thanked her as she left, and Dean started digging in immediately. Cas looked down at his food, and was so glad that they came here. Just looking at the golden fluffiness had his mouth watering. Not to mention the crispy bacon and beautiful yellow eggs on the side.

As they both are eating, there isn't much conversation between them, both invested in their food. As they near the end, and start eating slower, they start talking again. Dean asks him about his absent family, as does Cas, even though he already knows. Cas tells him funny stories at the hospital, and in turn Dean tells him funny stories at his shop. They talk about their hobbies and are pleased to find out that they both love cooking, though Cas is more of a baker. Dean raises an eyebrow when he mentions gardening, but comes to understand that it's relaxing and beautiful. Cas learns that Dean started working on cars with his dad way before he became a mechanic, and he loves fixing them even in his past time.

After a small argument, Dean convinces Cas to let him pay, since he was the one to take him out, and ask him on a date. It's only two o'clock when they get in the Impala, and decide that they're not quite ready to go back to the hotel, so they drive around a bit, talking some more.

It's only when they drive by a big park that they stop, Cas having asked Dean if they could walk around in it. Dean smiles at him, not surprised, but he goes anyway. They're walking down a sidewalk that goes through the middle, passing a fountain where a few kids are playing with the water.

They stopped inside the gazebo, where Cas looked at Dean concerned. "Do you think..." he trailed off, embarrassed.

Dean turned to him, "What is it? You can can tell me."

Cas looked down at his feet, putting his hands in his jean pockets. "It's just," he sighed. "Do you think Sam and Jess will want to keep in touch with me...? I mean, they probably don't-"

"Cas," Dean interrupted, looking at with a 'really? ' face. "Cas, do you have any idea how much they love you?" Cas shook his head, looking up at Dean with hope. "They talk about you a lot. They always wanted to get back in touch with you, but they weren't sure if you would be mad at them or not. They took the risk sending you the invitation, but when you confirmed you were going, they were ecstatic. I doubt they will let you escape again."

Cas smiled at that, glad to know that he wasn't the only one who missed the other. He was so happy that he came. Happy that he got to see them again, got to reconnect and become friends all over again. He was also really happy that he came here, where he didn't even know he would be meeting Dean Winchester and falling head over heels for him.

Cas steps forward and wraps his arms around Dean's neck, who instinctively does the same. He looks at Dean, who is smiling at him. "You're amazing, Dean Winchester," he shakes his head, not believing that he is looking into the green eyes of the most gorgeous man. With that, he leans his head in and kisses Dean passionately, holding him close.

Dean reacts quickly, slipping his hands under Cas' shirt just to fell the skin on skin contact, and Cas' warm smooth back and hips. He opens his mouth, and Cas does too, letting their tongues meet, and licking inside each others mouths.

It gets too heated, and Cas has to pull away before he does anything inappropriate. Dean seems to agree, since he doesn't fight it, instead leaning his forehead against Cas', breathing heavily in time with him.

"Let's continue this later," Dean smirks wolfishly, making Cas blush. "Right now, we have a whole day ahead of us," he smiled, grabbing Cas' hand. "Come on, let's keep walking."

When they finish walking around the park, they get back into the car, driving around aimlessly. At three thirty they decide to go to a movie. Dean seems excited when they get there, and Cas stares at him with amusement.

"What about...Sinister 2?" Dean suggests, looking to Cas hopefully. "It's showing now, come on, it'll be fun."

Cas was a bit weary of seeing the horror movie, but he couldn't say no to Dean when he looks this excited. "Fine, go for it," he gives in, watching as Dean asks for two tickets. He hands Cas one of them and they give them to the ticket taker, who rips them and tells them where the movie is at. Castiel waits for Dean as he grabs popcorn and a drink they decided to share.

"This isn't going to be too terribly scary, is it?" Cas asks as they find a seat, they notice that there is not as many people here as they thought there would be. They all probably come at night to see a scary movie, Cas thinks as he follows Dean down a row and to the middle. They sit down just as the movie is starting, and immediately Dean is eating the popcorn.

"I don't really know, I've never seen it before," he answers, eyes on the screen.

Cas focuses on the screen too, hoping that he can handle it. He grabs handfuls of popcorn every now and then, munching on it as the movie gets more intense. Cas jumps only a few times, but he is absolutely horrified by the all the gore, and he has to look away, taking a drink instead.

When the movie is over, Cas feels horrible and gross, and jumpy. He hates it. Dean seems to notice his quietness and frown as they walk out and back to the car.

"Cas, are you okay?" he asks sincerely, stopping and laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, the movie just freaked me out a little, I guess," Cas assures quietly, looking away.

"I'm sorry," Dean admits, looking away. "I shouldn't have pick that movie, I knew it would be horrifying."

Cas gives him the best bitch face he can manage. "It's fine, Dean. I just wasn't expecting it. That's all," he forgives, getting into the car along with Dean, who turns to him.

"Well, it's nearly dinner time, and I don't know about you, but I'm not all that hungry," Dean changes the topic strategically, starting up the Impala and pulling out.

"Yeah, me neither."

"Do you just want to go back to the hotel and watch some T.V.?"

"Sure, that sounds good," Cas confirms, nodding. Anything to get his mind off of that movie.

When they arrive at the hotel, they go to Dean's room, both emptying their pockets and kicking off their shoes, collapsing on the bed. Cas turns on his side to face Dean.

"I had a really nice time today, Dean. Thank you," Cas thanks softly, looking at Dean with a fondness in his eyes. Dean turns to look at him.

"Me too, Cas," he agrees sincerely, scooting over to be right next to the younger man. Cas doesn't move as Dean leans in and kisses him passionately, grabbing his face and sticking his tongue in his mouth. Cas moaned, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist, holding him close. Dean rolls Cas over him and to the other side, where he leans over him in the middle of the bed. "You wanna finish what we started?" Dean asks deviously against his lips.

"Yes," Cas practically whimpers out, grabbing Dean's shoulders to try and stay grounded. Dean once again attacks his lips.

Dean's hands creep under Cas' shirt, rubbing his sharp hipbones smoothing over his ribs. Cas moans as Dean plays with his nipples, his lips moving down to kiss and suck at Cas' neck and jaw. His shirt comes off quickly, and Dean moans at seeing him.

Castiel feels lips trail across his chest, sucking red marks along his neck, making him moan. As soon as he feels Dean's erection grind into his own, he strips Dean of his shirt, running his hands over his hard chest, bucking his hips.

Dean grunts and Cas' pants come off quickly, more kissing and sucking going lower and lower, reaching his hips. Cas bites his lip over a moan, trying not to scream out when Dean starts mouthing at his cock through his boxers. Cas can feel the precome leaking leaking out of him, and tries not to shove his dick in Dean's face.

Cas wordlessly pulls Dean back up to him, helping him take off his pants too. They kiss deeply again, Dean grinding down on him over and over, making Cas whimper and moan.

"Dean," he groans, grabbing his ass and pulling him down. "Please, Dean, please," he whimpers. Dean moans back in response, taking off Cas boxers, making him moan louder as his hard dick meets the air.

Dean looks down at him, moaning at the sight of his cock. "So pretty, Cas. So good for me, baby," he whispers in Cas' ear, moving his hand to stroke him a few times before removing his own boxers.

As soon as Cas sees Dean's dick spring free, he is lost in the world of sex and love. They rub their erections together, grunting and moaning. Cas asks Dean if he has lube and a condom, and unsurprisingly, he does.

"Dean, please. I need you inside me. Make love to me," he asks, Dean almost interrupting him as he kisses him hard. Dean moans in agreement, getting up and grabbing lube and a condom as fast as he can.

Dean slicks up his fingers, and soon Castiel feels his hole penetrated by a finger. He moans for more, and Dean gives it to him, being gentle and kind the whole time, not wanting to hurt Cas. A second and third finger enter him, but Cas wants so much more, he begs for it. 

Dean enters him slowly, and it's not that Cas hasn't done this before, but it has been a while, so he slowly adjusts, starting to remember what it felt like, how good it can be. Dean bottoms out, kissing Cas' neck and waiting for him to tell him when he can move.

When Cas does just that, almost screaming it, Dean doesn't waste any time in moving in and out of him, getting faster and faster. Cas yells out when Dean hits his prostate, and now he knows, so he does it again and again, stimulating Cas to the edge.

His orgasm comes rushing out of him as soon and Dean starts stroking his untouched cock, clenching around him. Dean follows soon after, groaning with Cas, and matching their heavy breathing. Dean pants out his name, kissing him again and again all over his body, worshiping him.

Cas lays there sated, as Dean gets up to throw the condom away, coming back and plopping on the bed, letting Cas snuggle up to him.

They lay there panting, Cas' head on his chest, a leg over his. Dean's arm is wrapped around him, his hand rubbing his side soothingly. The thin sheet is thrown over their lower halves, barely covering them up.

Cas is terribly blissful. He hasn't had sex in quite some time, probably since college, but it was never that good. Dean made him feel loved and cared for the entire time, worshiped his body and never tried to hurt him. Cas thinks about what kind of life he would have with Dean. He doesn't know, and he can't guess, but he thinks it would be a good one.

"Dean?"

"Yeah."

"What's going to happen tomorrow, when we leave?" Cas asks him, not looking up into his eyes. Dean doesn't move, thinking the question over.

"Cas, I really like you," he confesses, causing a happy feeling to ignite in Cas' chest. "We haven't spent a whole lot of time together, but I want to give us a chance. I want to be with you, as long as I can."

Castiel's heart warms at the words, and he snuggles impossibly closer to Dean, placing a small kiss on his chest.

"Me, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I have no idea what Sinister 2 is like, I have never seen it. I am also not terribly fond of writing long drawn out smut, so if you don't like it too bad.  
> Thank you to everyone who has been leaving kudos and such, I really appreciate it, and I'll try to get chapter 4 up as soon as I can. I have it planned out, so it shouldn't be too long.


End file.
